What Dreams Can Do To You
by daydreamers8492
Summary: An exhilerating dream by: T'n'H A.K.A the daydreamer8492


Dylan: Hi Cole Hey Dylan: Do you hate me for being gay?  
Yes Dylan: oh I was kidding Dylan: Oh good how is Hailey?  
Shes fine she is sleeping Dylan: Oh does She hate me?  
No she could never hate you Dylan: She could if she wanted to no not even if she wanted to Dylan:oh well thats good to know after every thing that I have put her through yeah Hey where are you?  
Dylan: Kyle's house uhhhhhh I hope you were safe!  
Dylan: EWWW ! I was just here for the night and I stayed in the GUEST ROOM hahaha just kidding Hailey recorded somthing new today Dylan: oh really thats cool what is it called Underneath this smile Dylan: Cool! can't wait to here it I have a link of the video of her in the studio wanna hear?  
Dylan: Absolutly! SEND IT!  
ok hold on Dylan: holding ok Its dedicated to me I love it!  
Dylan: Its loading ok she did a really good job! It was so amazing.  
Dylan: ok its now buffering ok its ready now watching!  
Well what did you think?  
Dylan: That was so good!!!!! I didn't know she was that good!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna go get Kyle and show him!  
OK Dylan: Hey Cole its Kyle!  
oh hey Kyle what did YOU think?  
Dylan: I want you to tell Hailey she rocks!  
I'll be sure to tell her!  
Dylan: Thanks! No problem Dylan: Ok here is Dylie Dylan: Hey Cole Hey Dylie?  
Dylan: Thats what Kyle calles me Really Dylan: yeah why? I like it.  
Well you should because thats what Hailey called you.  
Dylan: Yeah I know but for some reason it sounds cuter when Kyle says it.  
Oh do you have a nick name for him Dylan:yes.  
what is it?  
Dylan: I don't know if I should tell you.  
why I am your brother!  
Dylan: OK its.  
yeah.  
Dylan: its...Kylie which is opposed to Dylie Are you kidding HAHAHAhahahah!!!!!!!! jk Dylan: I know but I can't help it I love him eww...just kidding I know you love Kyle and I am in love with Hailey now Dylan: So she is ok or has this been hard on her which would suck!  
who Hailey?  
Dylan: Yeah Oh no she is very happy for the both of you , and I am pretty sure she is happy with me.  
Oh here she is.  
Dylan: OOOH let me talk to her !  
OK Hailey: Hey Dylan!  
Dylan: Hi! Your new song is awsome Hailey: Thanks! It was so much fun to do!  
Dylan: Hey I just wanted to ask are you ok?  
Hailey: Yeah I am good I am happy for you! And Cole has been wonderful.  
Dylan: good because I know I've put you through alot and I am really sorry.  
Hailey: Don't be... its ok I understand! All in all I am kind of glad you made this decision I am so happy it feels really odd to say it but I really am in love with Cole he is so sweet.  
Dylan: Thats so good to hear!  
Hailey: oh my gosh your starting to SOUND gay )  
Dylan: yeah I know its really weird Hailey: Your telling me! Thats good Any way I gotta go I am going shopping with Jillian Dylan: OOOH you two have fun!  
Hailey: thanks we will! Bye Dylan: Bye! 

New Segment: This is not IM this conversation took place in person.  
-  
Dylan: Hey Bro!  
Hi!  
Dylan: How was LAST NIGHT.  
I slept fine why.  
Dylan: No I ment other than sleeping Fine I gu-...wait how did you know about that?  
Dylan: Well you guys went on a date last night and you just got here just a hunch.  
oh well it was fine Dylan: Just fine?  
Look I am not going to talk about my private life with Hailey its just not right.  
Dylan: I tell you stuff between me and Kyle!  
well thats your fault and your problem, I never ask; you just tell me Dylan: I don't understand why is it such a big deal?  
Because I am in Love with Hailey and we made a promise out of LOVE to keep our private life...well private.  
Dylan: You and Hailey could NEVER be like she and I were.  
Well thats over and done; as far as SHE AND I are concerned your relationship never happened.  
Dylan: you can't erase the past!  
Oh yeah just watch us! Look there she is now Hailey: What NOW?  
Dylan: are you and Cole in love like you and I were?  
Hailey: why?  
Dylan: just curious Hailey: Yes I... we are I love him very much.  
Dylan: ok Hailey: Why? are you jealous?  
Dylan: I think I am Hailey:Um ok...akward...well I have to go take care of some things so um ya bye!  
Dylan: ok bye That enough proof for you?  
Dylan: Yes cole I gotta go jump in the river now so bye WHAT!  
Dylan: Its a figure of speech its means I want to leave because I am embarressed and disappointed oh whatever you started all of this don't dump this guilt stuff on me and don't you DARE dump it on her.  
Dylan: good bye I mean it Dylan you've put Hailey through enough Dylan: OK I know I won't.

New Segment-(This time its Dylan Cole and Hailey)-(HELP!) Ok allow me to explain so dylan has decided he is not gay and dumps Kyle and begs hailey to take him back so she now knows she has a HARD decision to make...which twin will she choose. -  
Dylan:Hey have you picked yet?  
No  
Cole: Well you take all the time you need. I willing to wait forever for you.  
Thank you cole(you are making this so much harder)  
Cole: No problem Dylan: yeah what cole said except I am willing to wait all of eternity Thank you too Dylan(bastard)  
Dylan: Your welcome!  
Cole: Do you need any help with decideing ummm no I have Jillian here shes helping( don't need ya thanks a heap)  
Cole: thats good!  
Tessa: Hi guys!  
Dylan: Oh cool! She'll be a big help.Oh Hey Tessa!  
Cole: Are you ok do you need anything at all cause I'll come over and get it for you Dylan: No cole thats not fair you can't go over there!  
uh haha No I'm fine thats why Tessa is here  
Cole: Ok your sure?  
Yes I'm sure( SHUT IT)  
Dylan: HaileyAnnie I have a question for you what ( WHAT NOW haven't you caused enough)  
Dylan:Who was a better kisser Um thats not really a question I want to answer right now( go to hell)  
Dylan: Ok sorry I was just really curious Its ok but um I think Jillian just did something to help me I am so happy she did it! I think I have made up my mind  
Dylan: uh oh Cole:Oh boy She made me watch a video just now that reminded me of the Love I had for one of you.  
Along long time ago and remeber I got confuesed alot but this particular person stole my heart from the very beginning And that person is... (stop beating around the bush Hailey)  
Dylan: yeah Cole: yes.  
Well I'll try and say this the nicest way possible...oh gee this is really hard to say but I just have to say it I choose Dylan. I am really really really really sorry cole  
Cole: Thats ok I understand.  
Really? Good I REALLY am sorry I heard that cute girl Tessa is available  
Cole: No its cool I am happy for you guys maybe I'll walk down there later.  
Dylan:HECK YA!!!!!!!!! I'll be right over.  
Oh wow ok but lets take it slowly this time  
Dylan don't make me regret this.( don't dump me again or I'll break your face)  
Dylan: Ok I understand completly I'll be there in 5 seconds ok... dont run though...and don't hurt yourself like last time( walk dumbass)  
Dylan: I won't run I'll hasten really really fast!  
Dylan:AND...I tripped over a hydrent and was going on the wrong side of the street NOT MY FAULT!  
Ok...C U soo-  
Dylie has logged off  
Oh dear.

Lately in the world of Hailey Hagers phsyco dreams her and Dylan Start to heat up.  
Whats going to happen is that hailey and dylan are going to relize that they are crazy about each other the rest explains itself. (The next chapter in this story is Co. Wrote by:Tessa Maghiar) Keep reading to find out what happens next.  
-  
The next day Cole decides to go talk to Tessa...Tessa had no idea what was going on so she went to seek the advice of her best friend Hailey.  
But Hailey nor Dylan were anywhere to be found...So Cole and Tessa decide to go on a little...scavenger hunt...they are shocked to find Hailey and Dylan passionantly kissing on her bed...They decided to intrude!  
Not knowing that Tessa and Cole were entering the room...dylan starts goin for 2nd base...Tessa quickley notices Dylan's actions and tackles them both laughing un-controlabley.  
Now that Tessa has ticked hailey off knowing history makes a move for Cole.  
Tessa is shocked to find Dylan kissing herself!  
Now they are all just pissing eachother off. Tessa pulls away and runs over to hailey and cole pulling them away from eachother...She turns to Hailey and kisses her thinking it was Cole. UH-OH. Tessa slowly backs away realizing what had just happened and who she had just kissed. Her eyes widened with disbeleif. And Hailey runs for the bathroom. Cole walks over to Tessa and Whispers something in her ear you know i really wish I was just in Hailey's place...She turns toward him, smiles, and kisses him with a furious type of passion. Dylan realizes the mistake he had made and runs to find Hailey to try and appologize only to find her not only crying but puking as well.  
"Come here," Dylan said, giving Hailey a hug. He could tell she needed one. Hailey let herself be enveloped in Dylan's arms. Tears were still rolling down Hailey's cheeks as Dylan hugged her. Tessa can't releive the feelings of happiness of being in Cole's arms kissing him.  
To stop her from crying dylan took her outside for some air.  
When they did they were lieing down under the stars and she put her head on his chest so she could listen to the steady beat of his heart, they linked they're fingers together while he whispered to her as she rested her eyes and listened to him.  
Now that Tessa and Cole were alone they just sat there and looked at each other knowing that this could be LOVE. Cole suddenly kissed her unexpectedly!!! Taking it further than Cole had expected...Tessa tackled him and was now on top of him gentley kissing him on his neck.  
Now that Dylan and Hailey were alone...he put his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes and told her he loved her. Hailey looked at him and said "What!?!?!" "What what?"said Dylan in a confused voice yet on the inside hurt by her reaction. She asked Dylan what he had said because she was thinking she may have been halusinating. He said ," I said i love you." Hailey, shocked by what he had just said, managed to let the words slip from her quivering lips," I...I love you too"  
Cole and Tessa switched positions. And Cole started kissing Tessa on the lips again. At that moment Cole could have told Tessa he loved her and meant it but...didn't because he felt he was moving to fast. And at that very moment Cole pulled away. But...Tessa pulled him right back in again, kissing him harder and more passionatly. Laying in the grass beside Dylan, Hailey felt as if she were invincable and that anything was possible. Hailey truely wanted to kiss him but she didn't want it to seem as if she were using this special moment to her advantage. So instead she with-held hersef from any temptations that might be passing through her head at the moment. She looked over to Dylan and was surprised to see him gazing into the stars with such passion," Hailey, Have you ever stared at the stars and wondered if maybe, just maybe someone or something was staring back?" asked Dylan. He himself had known that the question he had asked was something that she kneeded not to answer, but she felt as if she had no other choice, She just couldn't bring up the words to fit her answer. "Well i guess...to tell you the truth i havn't really ever thought about it before," said Hailey un-aware that Dylan was listening to everything she had to say.  
As passionate as the moment was, Tessa couldn't help but wonder why Cole had stopped kissing her a few minutes earlier, so she gathered up the courage to stop and ask him, " Why did you stop kissing me before?". " I was going to say something, but was unsure that the time was right?". " What was it you were going to say?" Tessa asked with a nervous tone in her voice. " Aw geez how do I say this I mean I have never said this to a girl before.". Tessa just looked at him scared and unsure of the words that were about to come out of his mouth. " I think uh...no I know...man...". "Ok I know we just met and all but I think I love you." Cole's eyes just widened with disbeleif from the words he had just spoke. Tessa just looked at him in aw. Now she had become the one tounge tied. Tessa could possibly say she loved him too, because she does...it just felt that if she did it wouldn't be good enough...she had to prove it in some way, but how? The mear words," I love you," sounded great coming out of Cole's mouth, but coming out of Tessa's couldn't possibly be enough to express her feelings of which she has for him. She tried to explain this to Cole, and strangley, he understood...every single word of it. He told Tessa that he feels the same way, but he thought there was no way to express the same feelings in which he shared with Tessa, so he felt the best way to release at least some of the feelings for her was to say the words,"I love you." In all the events that have taken place, Hailey and Tessa never seemed to cope with the problem that stirred between one another that had taken place earlier. Tessa ran to find Hailey and see what she was up to. She really didn't want to intrude anymore than she already had, but she felt as if she had no other choice. "Hailey we really need to talk," said Tessa aware that Hailey could have forgotten the whole thing. They finally worked out there issues and promised to never betray one another again, then they walked down to the nearest convience store and bought themselves a bottle of mouthwash.;P


End file.
